


Dear Ron,

by estuhl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estuhl/pseuds/estuhl
Summary: A series of unsent letters.





	Dear Ron,

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely noncanonical! Just a girl's letters to the one she loves.

October 23rd

Dear Ron,

We’ve been together for a while now. Hi my love. This isn’t meant for you, but I write to you. You’re sitting across from me studying and you’re so beautiful and you don’t even mean to be. You hold me and care for me when I’m angry and when I’m not. I’m sorry if I’m irritable you make me so happy I just get nervous that you’re gonna lose interest or I am. I don’t know this is all so hard. I talk a lot about my exes because I think about how I broke their hearts so effortlessly. I don’t want to do the same to you. I just don’t know if I love you. I do? I think I do. I’m not sure. I’ve never connected to people like that. My life has just been a revolving door. I don’t expect much from people. I expect this to end because everything does with me. That’s so angsty teen. I’m not sure how to describe myself. I love you with all my heart but can be made upset by the slightest things and I know it can make you upset. I love you I don’t want to lose you I just don’t know how to fix the things that are wrong with me. I don’t want to lose you I don’t want to be heartbroken. I’m just stressed about certain things right now. I love you. Today.

Love,  
Hermoine


End file.
